


Omnia Sol Temperat

by a2h1ey



Category: Flight Rising
Genre: Angst and Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, Apathy, Depression, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Self-Worth Issues, Short One Shot, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 12:55:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16242068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2h1ey/pseuds/a2h1ey
Summary: The sunlight may be painful at times… but, perhaps, he could finally live in it's warmth.





	Omnia Sol Temperat

**Author's Note:**

> (Obviously I need to stop Fandom jumping...)
> 
> Anyways, this is a story I wrote... a LONG time ago, actually. It's basically about two of my first Pride dragons and how they ended up getting together; it ended winning second (or third? I forget) place in a Pride Month writing-contest, and I was going to post it but ended up forgetting to till I just came across it in my Google Drive, whoops.
> 
> Oh, and Trigger Warning for Depression, Suicidal Thoughts... a lot of dark things, actually...
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Flight Rising, but I do (kind of, technically?) own Atlas and Chocoll, my two fluffy Tundra boys.

> _Omnia Sol Temperat  
>  The Sun Warms Everything_

Atlas has always had mixed feelings about the sunlight.

Being the way he is with his strange affiliation towards water - more like being able to become the water, as it were - he's never been one to be out in the sunlight too much. Having always been more of a night Dragon, Atlas would spend his days sleeping and his nights going out and continuing on his way without a destination in mind. It's not that he didn't like the sunlight or was afraid of it, it's just that it always made him feel... ill, like he was going to melt away any second, and that wasn’t including the fact that his winter coat still hadn’t shed yet.

When he came upon the Clan, he was pretty sure he wasn't going to stay very long.

Clan Paladin and it's residents were very hospitable to him for the most part, allowing him to stay as he passed through the Sunbeam Ruins on his way to the Tangled Wood. He really didn't like the Sunbeam Ruins for the same reason he didn't like the daytime;the sunlight was just… too much. While he planned to stay only a day, something kept him from want to leave. Or, more specifically, someone.

Chocoll was harsh and unforgiving from the beginning.

The Ice Tundra did not accept Atlas' presence anywhere, just barely being able to stand it inside the library. Atlas didn't plan on spending most of his time there as he really wasn't one who liked to read much, but something about the other Tundra captivated him. Without even realizing it, Atlas stayed with the Clan for two days - a week, a month - all so he could learn more about the fascinating librarian.

Atlas soon came to realize what exactly this feeling was, and he wasn't the only one.

It happened about a month and a half after staying with the Clan. The other Clan members were more than happy for him to stay as long as he wished, and Atlas was going about like he usually did which mostly consisted of him flirting with almost all of the Clan’s members. Atlas simply assumed Chocoll didn't like him and wouldn't care if Atlas continued his flirtatious attitude to the rest of the Clan - not that anything would come of it, of course - but he soon found out he was wrong. Chocoll finally came upon him and berated Atlas for acting as such. At first Atlas was confused, but then realized that the other Tundra felt jealous, which gave a spark of hope.

Nothing would come of this love... right?

No matter what Atlas did, Chocoll's attitude to Atlas was almost always the same cold manner from the beginning, and Atlas felt lost. He knew there was no way Chocoll would ever come to love him, and for the first time Atlas felt his heart pulse in pain, a pain that was indescribable. Not being able to face the Tundra's coldness any longer, Atlas finally left one night without a word to any of the other Dragons, the ones he had learned to call his friends, and disappeared into the dark.

Where do you go when you have nothing left to go on for?

Atlas, being a Wind Dragon, always wandered without a destination in mind but always sure of himself on the way. Now, for the first time, he felt truly lost and alone. He traveled across the Sunbeam Ruins, not heading to the Tangled Woods anymore as he just wandered aimlessly, until he finally came upon the cliffside where the Sunbeam Ruins met the sea, the Beacon’ like a sentry down the coastline. It was an incredible sight to watch the sun's warm glow above the water, the waves lapping against the cliffs, but to the Tundra all he felt was a harsh, bitter cold, something far worse than that of the Southern Icefield during the winter.

Wouldn't it be better if he could disappear completely?

Atlas truly considered this. He could just simply walk of this cliff and become one with the only true friend he's made; the icy cold depths of the open sea. Making up his mind, Atlas turned back to the sunlit ruins and revisited his dislike for the sunlight; or, what used to be a dislike. Not that it mattered anymore, as not even the sun could melt his frozen heart. Sighing, he turned back to the cliff and, with his eyes closed with a silent farewell to his beloved, he stepped forward...

The world might not be as cold as he thought.

Something soft, fluffy and surprisingly warm wrapped around his body, holding him back tightly. When Atlas turned to look, he couldn't process the sight of Chocoll hugging him from behind, using his wings to keep Atlas secure. When Atlas opened his mouth, not even knowing what he wanted to say, Chocoll slowly and quietly looked into his eyes, and with tears starting to stream down them, gave Atlas a tentative yet sure kiss.

The sunlight may be painful at times… but, perhaps, he could finally live in it’s warmth.

**Author's Note:**

> Cliche ending, I know, but I just HAD to give my poor boys some happiness... there's a lot more to their backgrounds (particularly Atlas) but this is just about them, and I want them to be happy. /n/
> 
> Oh, and to clarify to the beginning: Atlas is based off the mythical creature the Ashray, which is a water-affiliated creature that will die if exposed to direct sunlight.


End file.
